


Not Quite An Epiphany

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay realises they're in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite An Epiphany

She woke up, warm and comfortable and smiling. She curled into the warmth, into the soft skin and hard muscles that she had come to know quite well, sliding a hand over the not quite flat stomach. She wanted to poke him but as soon as she did, he would wake and as soon as he woke he'd want to get up. Food to eat, ancient technology to take a part and understand.

She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again, keen to get another five minutes of sleep.

Then, with a single though, she was wide awake. She tensed up beside Rodney, lifting her head from his shoulder an inch.

“Sam?”

“Morning.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” There was a hitch in her voice that she couldn't hide and he pulled out of her embrace and sat up.

“That was a lousy attempt at lying Sam, even for you.” She heard the faint rumble of his stomach and smiled when he got out of bed immediately. “What's wrong?” She had found he had no patience in the morning, even after he'd eaten.

“I just realised we're in a relationship.”

“Oh.” He stopped dressing, his trousers half way up his legs, holding them there and staring at her. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” she paused, “I just, I didn't think you and me would ever be in a relationship. Like this.”

“Neither did I.”

“Really?” He finished putting his trousers on and looked around for a t-shirt.

“I mean, I imagined us having really, really good, hot sweaty sex, but not a relationship. I figured I'd have screwed up by now.” She didn't reply, standing up and stretching out her body. “I imagined that a lot.” He told her, smirking. She glared at him. “Weren't we married in another reality?”

“Divorced.” Her biting tone made him jump a little. “And that reality was very different from ours.” The memory of it still shook her up, but she wouldn't be telling him that. They weren't the sharing couple, just yet.

“I guess so.” His own sarcasm didn't have the effect he wanted as she simply strode through his quarters to get a shower.

They hadn't had sex last night, hot sweaty or otherwise and as she stepped into the hot water (she loved not having to wait for it to warm up), she knew she'd left him in a quandary.

Food or sex.

Last night she'd gotten lost in paperwork and when she'd finally given up, she'd headed to his lab to find he'd given up too. It wasn't like them, quitting, but when it was paperwork and not life or death, it could wait until the morning. She'd gone straight to his quarters (he preferred his own bed) and crawled in his bed, falling to sleep in his arms. No sex, just sleep, for he first time in two months and that's what had made her realise. They had gone past a fling, or just sex.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about this, only that she cared about him, and she wasn't going to get the chance to think about it when Rodney stepped into the shower behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

“Are you going to have the energy for this?” She asked, grinning. “I mean, you've not eaten, I don't want you passing out.”

“I'll manage,” he mumbled into her skin, “but I'm going to need a really big breakfast.”

He had realised that there was a possibility that he was in a relationship with Sam Carter a week ago.

They had been sitting in silence on the little sofa in her quarters, laptops open and paper surrounding them, working separately. As he had been working through more impossible formulae he realised that he was sitting next to beautiful woman and he didn't feel anxious. No sweaty palms or quickened breathing.

It could only mean he was in a relationship, a proper one. He was never really sure, not having a lot of experience with relationships. Lots of clumsy sex but no relationships. Katie and the girl he'd seen in college, but nothing else longer than a month. And with them it had been the same. He was calmer now.

Some of the time.

The relief he felt when Sam had told him that they were in a relationship had made him forget about his hunger. For the moment.

Long enough to indulge in one of his many Sam Carter fantasies. They'd had sex every night since they'd first tumbled into bed together, drunk on Athosian wine at an impromptu memorial for Elizabeth. And while missing her still hurt, still gnawed at him, Sam made that all better. And at first it had been about forgetting the pain, and living out as many of his wet dreams before Sam came to her senses- or he screwed up.

It had gone past that now, even he could recognise that, and he could probably slow down, he thought, running his hands over her wet skin, but he wasn't ever going to be that tired or hungry.

“It might not work.” Sam said.

“What this?” He pinched a nipple and she cried out.

“Funny McKay. You know what I mean.”

“Cause we were divorced in the other reality.”

“Yeah.” She gasped as his fingers slid lower.

“Do you want to end it?” He asked, his voice jumping, hand suddenly shaking over her body.

“Not at all.” She said, quickly, surprising herself.

“You want to have a relationship with me?” He was surprised too

“Yeah, though right now, I really want you to move your hand a little.” He smirked.

“We can talk about this later.” He said, unable to stop himself from sounding smug. As usual. He moved his hand as requested and she moaned.

“No, no, I'm happy.”

“Really?” Again, the surprise in his voice, and he wondered where what little confidence he had went when he needed it. Like now, in the shower with Samantha Carter.

“Yeah.” She turned around and smiled at him, kissing him. “I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Just move McKay.”


End file.
